The Origin Of The Evil
by EvilBunny91
Summary: What was Megatron like when he was a youngling? How did he became evil? This is the story of his tragid childhood and how he became the evil lord of the Decepticons he is today.
1. Chapter 1

**EvilBunny91: So,here's the spin-off story I promised about Megatron! It came up faster than I thought. Enjoy!**

********

**The Origin Of The Evil**

**Chapter 1: The ****Child and The Mother**

"Mommy, when daddy comes back? Mommy, why are you crying?" asked the youngling mech. His mother was crying. He had never seen his mother cry. He became worried when his mother didn't answer.

"Mommy?" he asked again, taking a hold of her.

"Daddy isn't coming back. He has joined the Matrix and is with Primus now." the femme named Andromeda answered, and smiled sadly for her son.

The young mech didn't know what death exactly meant, but he knew his father wasn't coming back. He wrapped his arms around his mother and cried. His mother cradled him against her and hummed to sooth him down.

"Hush, my little one. Daddy wouldn't us to be sad, he'd want us to move on." she wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort her son or herself.

The mech was starting to calm down, feeling his mother's love over their bond. He couldn't feel his father anymore, and it felt painful. But the love of his mother had always made him feel better, and he knew daddy had always wanted them to be happy. Even if it meant them moving on without him.

When he had been recruited for the battle against the rebellious bots, he knew he might die in the battle. Before his depart he had told his mate to move on and take another mate, if he'd die. First she had refused, saying she couldn't love anyone else than him. But he had made her promise him that she would move on with their son and someone else.

The news of her mate's death had shocked her. She hadn't actually believed that he would die. Now Andromeda understood that she had to move on, for her son's sake. Her mate would always have a special place in her spark, but they couldn't mourn him forever. She was still young, she would fall in love again. After all, she and her mate hadn't been the match made by Primus, but she had loved him. And her son would probably accept another mech as his father, because he was still so young.

"It's okay, my son. It's just the two of us now. We'll survive." she said as she wiped the tears off her son's optics.

The youngling nodded before yawning. It was late evening already, and he needed his recharge. Andromeda picked him up to take him to his room.

"Mommy, can I recharge with you tonight?" the youngling asked silently. Andromeda smiled at him.

"Of course you can, sweetspark." she cooed gently and took him to her quarters.

Andromeda lied her son gently on the berth and lied next to him, covering them with the blanket. The youngling curled up against her.

"Good night, mommy." he whispered before falling into recharge. His mother pulled him closer to him and kissed his forehead before whispering back:

"Good night, Megatron."

****

**EvilBunny91: So,did you like it? Was it sad? This is supposed to be sad story about Megatron's sparkling/younglinghood, and how he became the evil lord of the Decepticons. Please, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EvilBunny91: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

**Orn means one human year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, but Andromeda and Redwing are MINE.**

********

**The Origin Of The Evil**

**Chapter 2: New Life**

It had been over ten orns since Andromeda lost her mate and Megatron his father. Even though they still missed him sometimes, they had moved on with their lives. Megatron had been so young then, so he couldn't remember much of his father. And he was hardly ever home, so there even wasn't many memories of him.

Andromeda had been so young when she bonded to Redwing. She had just matured, and Redwing was few orns older than her. Their parents had been against their bonding, but when Andromeda became pregnant, there was nothing they could do. Andromeda and Redwing had to leave their home and never see their parents again. It was sad for them, but they though as long as they had each other they would be fine.

When Megatron had been born, it was the happiest day in Andromeda's life. Redwing had loved his son too, but he was always working and didn't have much time for his family. Even though Andromeda and Redwing hardly ever argued, Andromeda had felt like their love was fading over the time. But she loved her mate and pushed those ideas aside and stayed for him. Even when she found out Redwing was cheating on her with another femme, she stayed by his side.

But know Redwing was dead, and she was needed to take care of her son. And in order to do it, she needed a job. So she and Megatron moved a lot during the orns. They never stayed for too long in one place, for no place seemed like home. That was until Andromeda got transferred in the city of Iacon, her old home town.

Megatron didn't like moving from one place to another so fast. He never had time to properly get used to his new home. So he wasn't actually thrilled about moving to Iacon.

"You'll get used to Iacon. It's a beautiful place. I lived there when I was a youngling. And this time, we'll stay for good." his mother had promised him, but he still wasn't sure.

The house they've bought was decent. A good place for two bots to live. And the neighbourhood seemed good. It wasn't the richest neighbourhood in Iacon, but it was perfect for Andromeda and Megatron. But Megatron, who had been disappointed few times in the past, couldn't help but feel odd. He just wished everything would be alright for now own.

****

**Megatron's POV**

It was my first day in school. I really hadn't been waiting for this, school wasn't one thing I liked. I've never felt like I belonged in any school I've been. School was…boring. I felt like I didn't belong with all those immature younglings. I didn't think I was smarter than them, but they had never experienced those thing I have. They all had both parents and decent family life. I'm not saying I haven't enjoyed any time with mother, but I wanted **real** family life.

But of course, I didn't have a choice in this matter. Mother had worked really hard so I could go to school and get educated. So, to show my gratitude for her, I had to go to that boring place once again.

So, here I was, stared by the optics of other younglings of my age. The teacher introduced me to the class and showed me my seat. I heard the other younglings whispering something behind my back, probably about me. Well, I don't care about what they think about me.

The class was so boring. I hated history. The sound of the school bell hadn't had so nice sound as it rang for recess. I walked to the school yard with the other younglings.

I watched some younglings playing football. For some reason I wanted to join them, but I was the new kid, I didn't belong with them. I was about to walk away when I heard someone yell: "Hey, look out!"

When I turned around, I saw the ball flying towards me. I jumped and kicked the ball before it hit my face. The other younglings gasped.

"That was so cool! How did you do it?" some mech asked.

"Just luck, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. I've always had fast reflexes, it wasn't a big deal.

"Wanna come play with us?" other mech asked. They were starting to gather around me.

"Why not." I didn't have anything else to do, and the younglings wouldn't let me refuse, anyway.

The game wasn't so bad after all. My team won, thanks to me. the other mechs weren't bad players, but they didn't know how to play stratetically. The rest of the school day wasn't so bad, too. But I still didn't like the school so much. It just wasn't so torturing anymore.

When the school ended, I headed towards mother's working place for she asked me to. She was still always worried about me, after all these years. I hope she soon realizes she has nothing to worry about.

****

**Andromeda's POV**

This whole day has been so exciting! My first day working in the Head Quarters of Iacon. I got the job here as the chief archivist. Storing files may sound like pretty lame job, but my job is to store the most important files according the High Council's information. Those informations are top secret and I'm the only one who has access to them. They're all on my responsibility, and that's why my job is important.

At times like this, I thank Primus that I finished my studies to become an archivist. When I became pregnant with Megatron, Redwing and I decided that he'd support us and I'd take care of the sparkling. And now luckily there was a position open for my skills in the Head Quarters. The payment is good so I can support my son and myself. And mostly, I can work with the greatest bots in Cybertron.

"Good day, officer Andromeda." I heard someone speaking to me as I walked towards my office after giving away the data pads I had to do. When I turned around to face the speaker, I couldn't believe my optics. It was the leader of all Cybertronians, Sentinel Prime. My commander, and a dear friend from my childhood.

"Good day, sir." I saluted him. He chuckled.

"There's no need for old friends to salute and address according to protocol." he smiled as he stepped closer to me. "It's been long time, Andromeda."

"Yes, it has. Good to see you Sentinel." I smiled back. I hadn't seen him since I moved from Iacon with Redwing.

"The feeling is mutual. Last time we met was before you and Redwing moved. So, how have you been? And how's Red?" Sentinel asked.

He has always called Redwing Red, for they were good friends. But I couldn't help but stop smiling when he mentioned Redwing.

"Redwing…died ten orns ago. He was recruited for the battle against the rebels." it still hurts when I said it.

Sentinel's smiled disappeared. "Oh, Primus! Andromeda, I'm so sorry." he shouted, grabbing my shoulders, obviously shocked by the news.

"It's alright. You couldn't know. And I have moved on." I tried to smile.

"But still. Oh Primus, Red…" he bowed his head sadly. I knew how good friends they had been. It must be hard for Sentinel too. He slowly let go of my shoulders. "And you. You have lived alone all those orns."

"Well, not exactly." I smiled.

Sentinel looked confused. Right at that moment, Megatron turned towards us from the corridors.

"Hello, mother." he smiled as he waved at me.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have a good day in school?" I asked and hugged him as he was near enough.

"It was okay." he answered as he hugged me back.

When I pulled my arms off him, I saw Sentinel staring at Megatron. He looked confused. Of course, he didn't know I had been pregnant when I moved.

"Sentinel, this is my son Megatron." I introduced him. Now Sentinel looked shocked. "Megatron, this is Sentinel Prime, the leader of Cybertron and my childhood friend."

Sentinel got himself together. "Nice to meet you, kid." he said and offered his hand to shake.

Megatron said nothing as he shook his hand. I looked at him in the optic to study his expression. It wasn't cold or angry, but somehow…disapproving.

"Well, we'd better be going. I still need to make the Energon for us today. Come, Megatron." I took his hand and turned towards Sentinel before leaving. "It was good to see you, Sentinel."

"The pleasure is mine. How about we talk later?" he asked. The look on his face told me that he wanted to catch up things as much as I did.

"That'd be nice. See you tomorrow." I smiled at him and waved before leaving. I was really looking towards meeting him tomorrow.

****

**Normal POV**

"Mom, was he really your childhood friend?" Megatron asked his mother as they walked towards their home.

Andromeda looked down at him, confused. "Yes, he was. He was a good friend of your father, too." she explained.

"I mean, was he really **a friend**?" Megatron used sharp tone on the word "friend".

Andromeda was surprised by his question. "Why, of course he was just a friend." she answered, wondering why he would ask such questions.

Megatron wasn't so sure. Prime or not, he didn't feel comfortable when that Sentinel-guy was around him or his mother. He had seen the look on his face. It looked like more than just friendship for him. And Megatron had the feeling it wasn't going to stay just there.

****

**EvilBunny91: So, there you had it. Megatron sounds pretty mature for his age, but losing a parent probably does that. And there seems to be something between Andromeda and Sentinel. More than friendship,perhaps? Find out in next chapter! And R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EvilBunny91: I'm so sorry for the delay, but I had terrible writers block about this story. And I've really busy during the summer, and I haven't have time to update my stories until now. So, one more time, I'M REALLY SORRY! But now, here's chapter three! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or the original characters, but I DO own Andromeda and Redwing!**

********

**The Origin Of The Evil**

**Chapter 3: Getting Closer**

Life had been pretty good for Megatron for the last couple of weeks. School didn't feel like torture anymore, he actually was pretty good student. He had a couple of friends and liked hanging out with them. He was in good terms with his mother. She didn't threat him like a sparkling anymore and accepted he was a growing up. But there was only one thing that was bugging Megatron.

Sentinel Prime. His mother spent a lot of time with him, and they enjoyed their time together. Even though Andromeda never said that she **liked** him that way, Megatron could see something was growing between them. And he always saw that look on Sentinel's face when he was around his mother. Megatron didn't like that. For some reason he didn't like when Sentinel was near his mother. But there was nothing Megatron could do about it, they saw each other in work.

And Andromeda seemed to be happy to see Sentinel. She talked so greatly about him and was always waiting to see him. Megatron was starting to fear she was actually starting to like him more than just a friend. But as long as they weren't going on a date, he couldn't tell for sure.

If it was any other bot, Megatron could have at least try to like him, but he just didn't like Sentinel. He didn't know why, but he just had the feeling that Sentinel guy didn't promise anything good. He did want his mother to be happy, but with some other mech. Why did it always had to be Sentinel? Why couldn't it be someone else?

****

Andromeda had herself noticed that Megatron didn't seem to like Sentinel's company. It wasn't like he disliked him, but he didn't show any liking. She couldn't understand why he was behaving like this. Megatron had always been a good youngling, never causing any trouble. And he had always showed some kind of affection towards her, by words or deeds.

Andromeda though it might have something to do with his father. Redwing had never had father-son moments with him, and Megatron had been so young when he died. So, Megatron wasn't probably used to other mechs for he had spent most of his life with his mother. That would make sense for Andromeda.

But she didn't want to give up with Sentinel. He had been her friend when they were younglings. And she really enjoyed his company. Sometimes she laughed at the past, she used to have a crush on Sentinel before she fell in love with Redwing. But now, things were different. And Sentinel had always been special for her. She just wished Megatron could accept him.

****

Sentinel had been thrilled when he heard that Andromeda had come back. And even better, she was going to work in the Head Quarters with him.

He had always liked Andromeda. Back when they were younglings, they used to be inseparable. Him, Andromeda and Redwing. They were the best of friends. But Andromeda had been more than a friend for him.

He had a crush on her back then. He never realized it, though. And when she started dating Redwing, there was nothing to do for him. And later he learned they were going to bond. It did feel a little pit of painful, but he wanted them both to be happy. But it did bother him that one day they just left, without telling why or saying goodbyes. He wondered if he was going to see them ever again.

And now, Andromeda was back! It was wonderful to see her again, after all those orns.

But the sad thing was that Redwing was dead. It felt unreal that Redwing, who had always been full of life, would actually die. He was really going to miss his best friend ever.

But he was glad that Andromeda was safe and alive, and with him. He was going to make sure she'd have everything alright and she'd become happy again.

There was one thing that surprised him. Her son. Megatron. Hers and Redwing's youngling. He never knew they had a sparkling. If Sentinel's guess about Megatron's age was right, Andromeda had been pregnant with him when she and Redwing had left. Sentinel had known that both Andromeda and Redwing's parents had been against their bonding. So maybe after Andromeda became pregnant, their parents broke the bonds between them.

He just wished Andromeda or Redwing would have kept in touch with him. He would have wanted to be part of their life, and be there with them for everything. He could have get to know Megatron better.

Something about that kid disturbed him. It was like the kid didn't like him that much. And there was something…scary about him. He didn't know why, but something about Megatron scared him. It was almost like there was a touch of evil in him. But he was probably just imagining things.

Besides, he had to focus on his date with Andromeda.

****

Megatron's fears had come true. His mother was going out on a date with Sentinel. Even though it was just their first date, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. At least his mother hadn't gotten him a babysitter, that would have been embarrassing. He was already twelve orns old, he wasn't sparkling anymore.

During the whole evening, Megatron sat on the couch, waiting for his mother. It wasn't until midnight, when his mother returned. And Sentinel was with her.

"Megatron, shouldn't you be recharging by now?" Andromeda was surprised to find her son still up.

"I wasn't sure when you were coming back, so I waited for you." Megatron answered, not looking them in the optics.

"Well, sweetie, I appreciate that you were worried about me, but it's time for you to go to bed. Good night, darling."

"Good night, kiddo!" Sentinel said, giving Megatron's shoulder a shake.

"Yeah, good night." Megatron muttered under his breath angrily.

He entered his room, but before he closed his door, he glanced at his mother and Sentinel. They were holding hands.

"Sentinel, thank you for the lovely evening." Andromeda said happily.

"It was my pleasure." Sentinel said back, smiling.

"I haven't had such fun night for orns." Andromeda was staring at his optics, enchanted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. So, do you think we could have a second date?" he asked, his grip on her hands getting tighter.

"I most certainly believe so." Andromeda laughed.

They looked at each other for some time. Then they leaned closer to each other and their lips found each other. Soon Sentinel let go and headed towards the door to leave, but not before leaning into another short kiss. Andromeda closed the door and headed towards her room, sighing happily.

Megatron had witnessed the whole scene from behind a crack of his door. He backed way into his room, shocked. Then his shock turned into anger. How dared Sentinel kiss his mother like that? And why did his mother seem to like it? What did she see in Sentinel?

Sleep didn't come easily for Megatron. He tossed and turned around his berth. His thoughts focused into his mother and Sentinel. He didn't want them to get any closer, but if they had kissed already, there wasn't anything he could do. Those thought in his processor, he fell into restless recharge.

****

**EvilBunny91: So, how was it? I hope you liked it, it took some time to write this chapter. Sentinel and Andromeda seem to have get pretty close, don't you think? Until the next chapter, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EvilBunny91: Here's chapter ! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers,but I DO own Andromeda.**

**And the part in **_italics_** means dream state.**

********

**The Origin Of The Evil**

**Chapter 4: Point Of No Return**

"_Mother? Mother, where are you?" Megaton called into the cold night. He was all alone in a dark, unknown place. All he could see was darkness. He was getting scared and he ran over the place, trying to find his mother._

_Suddenly, a bright light appeared. And he heard the familiar, soft laughing that sounded like bells. The light was getting brighter and warmer. Then he could see his mother through the light, smiling for him._

"_Mother!" he shouted happily, relieved that he had found his mother._

_Megatron started to run towards to her, wanting to be in her embrace. But the, something else appeared. It was Sentinel. He approached Andromeda, wrapping his arms around her._

"_Come, Andromeda. Come with me. I can make all your dreams come true. You don't need a pathetic youngling like him." Sentinel cooed in a sweet voice. Then he glanced at Megatron and laughed evilly. _

_Andromeda nodded, and didn't look away from Sentinel. Then se leaned against his chest, sighing happily. Suddenly they started to disappear, and the darkness and coldness started to return. Megatron tried to reach for his mother. Tears started to fall from his optics._

"_No, mother, NO! Don't leave me! Please, mother! Mother!" Megatron pleaded, but in vain. His mother gave him the last cold smile as she vanished completely with Sentinel._

"_MOTHER!" Megatron led out the last cry. Then his body went numb as darkness consumed him and started to eat up his body inside…_

Megatron bolted up from his berth, panting hard. He glanced around his surroundings, noticing he was in his room. It was only a dream. A nightmare.

But it had felt so real. He was still shaken from it. He could feel the fear somewhere deep within him. At moments like this, he wanted to go to his mother and let her comfort him. But he was a youngling now, he couldn't always relay on his mother. So, he shook that nightmare from his processor and curled up into a ball and fell into recharge once again.

****

Andromeda and Sentinel's dating was getting more and more serious day by day. They went out almost every week and spent a lot of time together. And they met each other every day at work. Almost every bot working at the Head Quarters knew that something serious was going on between Sentinel and Andromeda.

But what wondered bots the most, was that they were dating even though the difference between their ranks. Sentinel was a Prime, the commander of all Transformers, and he was expected to date femmes higher in ranks than a chief archivist. But femmes were rare in army ranks, they usually worked in much safer ranks.

There was no actual enemy on Cybertron, but things weren't so great for everyone. Since the Ancient Times, Cybertron was slowly getting ruined. It's land were getting dry and lifeless, and Transformers had lived in un-equality for centuries. But when Sentinel became Prime, he had managed to bring some goodness into their planet.

Bu some Transformers still lived in poorness and had hunger. Crime was strong on the poor parts and streets were dangerous. Some bots couldn't take it anymore and joined the Rebels.

The Rebels acted violently and were inestimable. More and more bots joined the Rebel Cause, hoping to achieve something. But they were seen as murderers, as the Government wanted them to be seen as.

The Government had started to loose it's touch during the eons. Bots didn't trust Government as much as they used to. They believed that Government didn't actually care one bit of the poor bots since most members of Government were rich and well-doing.

And the High Council wasn't helping that much. They took part of anything only when things were really serious, usually considering their god, Primus, or Unicron. So, even though the High Council was respected, it wasn't really helping.

To put this all simple, Sentinel Prime had lot of work to do, if he wanted to bring the peace to all Transformers.

****

It had been few months since Sentinel and Andromeda started dating. That morning Megatron woke up later than usual. He walked towards the kitchen to get his morning Energon. His mother was already up, setting the table.

"Morning, sweetie. Had a long night?" Andromeda was smiling like usual. But now she seemed to almost…shine from happiness.

Megatron noticed she had set the table for three instead of two. "Mom, why there's Energon for three?" he asked, getting suspicious.

Before Andromeda could answer, Sentinel walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, kid. Morning, love." he greeted them, giving Andromeda a kiss on cheek plate.

"Morning. When did you get here?" Megatron forced his voice not to sound angry. So that's why the third portion of Energon.

"Well actually, kid, I spent the night here." he smiled slyly, looking at Andromeda, who blushed.

Megatron wasn't stupid, he could put two and two together. So, their relationship had gotten into **that** point. He could feel his fists shaking in anger, and he had to bit his lip not to growl.

"Can I drink my Energon in my room?" he asked after few seconds of silence.

"Well, sure, but…" Andromeda couldn't even finish her sentence before Megatron had banged his door closed.

Megatron felt anger burning within him. He had never felt this much hatred towards Sentinel. How could he use his mother like that? Sentinel couldn't really love her, he was just looking for pleasure and showing off his pretty femme. He'd dump her at some point. And when he would, his mother would be spark-broken.

But then again, what could Megatron do to stop it? If he'd tell his mother to leave Sentinel, she'd probably scold him for saying that.

Megatron could only hope that she'd notice Sentinel wasn't the one for her. Andromeda could be happy with someone else, if only she could see that.

****

An orn had passed since Megatron moved with his mother to Iacon. And Andromeda and Sentinel's relationship was getting stronger and stronger. Megatron still hoped that they'd break up, but they only were getting happier. One day they came to talk to Megatron. They wanted to tell him something.

"Megatron, we have news for you." Andromeda said as he sat on the couch. She seemed a little bit anxious. Sentinel wrapped his arm around her and gave her a encouraging smile.

"Well?" Megatron asked, crossing his arms against his chest. He eyed them suspiciously.

"We were wondering how to tell you this, but better tell this straight. Last night Sentinel asked me to be his sparkmate. And I said yes. We're going to bond."

Those words sank like poison to Megatron. Bond? They were going to be sparkmates? Like…family? Sentinel was going to be his…father?

****

**EvilBunny91: Did you like it?I know everyone hates cliffhangers,but I couldn't resist XD and I think it fits on that part. Orn means year,by the way. Please, R&R!**


End file.
